Perfect for Christmas
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: This story is part of the Klaine 2019 Advent, and the Glee Potluck Big Bang December Drabble! Kurt and Blaine get cast in a Christmas movie called Perfect for Christmas. Follow their adventures, both behind the scenes and in front of the camera!
1. The Surprise

**A/N Okay, first day of both the Klaine Advent and the Glee Potluck Big Bang December drabble. Today's word for the Advent is Achievement, and the theme from the Potluck is Hallmark Christmas Movies. This will end up being a little more than a drabble, most likely. As long as the prompts work out, I will continue this story. If the prompts don't work, I may write a one shot for them, but still work on this story!**

**PS. The next chapter of Somewhere, Ohio should be up by Monday!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

The Surprise

"Guess what?" Two voices said at almost the exact same moment. Kurt and Blaine laughed at themselves as Blaine greeted the pale man at the door of their apartment.

"You go first," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled dopely at him. "Okay. Cooper called me this morning. His agent told him about this really amazing Hallmark Christmas movie script that they are casting, and asked if Cooper would be interested in auditioning, but there was a conflict in his scheduling, so Cooper can't do it, but he thinks I would be perfect for it!"

"Blaine! That is great news! When is the audition? Will you have to fly to LA?"

"That's the great part of it, Kurt, they are filming here in New York, and will be holding auditions next week!"

"You'll be amazing, I'm sure!" Kurt said, hugging his husband.

"So, what's your news?" Blaine asked as they began making dinner.

"Well, Rachel introduced me to that one producer she met out in Hollywood that time she skipped out on Fanny to audition for that TV show. He's also casting a movie here in New York, and offered me a part! One of the romantic leads, no less!"

"Wow, Kurt! That's awesome! You didn't even have to audition?"

Kurt shook his head as he poured each of them a glass of wine. "He saw me do Peter Pan at the retirement home. Apparently his aunt is a resident there, and he happened to be visiting her that day. He thought I'd be perfect to play the celebrity playboy chef!"

Blaine laughed. "Well, I can understand why he might think that! You're sexy enough to be a playboy, and you do love to cook!"

Kurt grinned at him. "You're the sexy one! I know you'll do great! You'll win them over with your boy next door charms, and we'll both make our film debut! Just don't get too upset when I beat you out for the Best Performance at the Golden Globes!"

Blaine laughed and kissed him. "Well, that would be quite an achievement, but I assure you, I will be the one delivering my acceptance speech next year!"

Dinner was delayed as they moved the kissing to the bedroom.

…

A week later, Blaine was shown into the conference room at the Roosevelt Hotel and was introduced to the casting director, Davis Wilson.

"Thank you for coming in today, Blaine. We'd like you to read opposite the other lead, if you don't mind, just to see if you are compatible. They should be here in just a moment"

"Oh, sure, no problem!" Blaine said, smiling his most dapper smile. He ran through a mental list of possible female actors who could be cast opposite him. He'd only received the script that morning, and hadn't had a chance to do more than scan his parts. He was auditioning for the part of Edward. Cooper had given him a quick rundown of the character.

Edward had grown up in foster homes, and had some unusual hang ups because of it. He was obsessed with having the perfect home, and the perfect family. He recently got engaged to his perfect partner, and had been talked into cooking a fabulous Christmas feast for his fiance's family. The only problem; he can't cook. He'd been embarrassed to tell his fiance that all those fancy dinners he'd served were delivery from fancy take out places.

That had been all the information Cooper had had about the plot. Blaine had hoped to glean more from the script, but because of a misprint on the delivery label, Blaine hadn't received it until just before he'd left for the audition that morning. Kurt had to leave earlier than him, as he'd had a meeting with the casting director of the film he'd be working on, which he still hadn't learned the title of.

"Oh, here they are now!" Davis said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. He stood up and turned to see who he'd be playing opposite of, expecting some young starlet looking up at him with doe eyes and flirting with him. What he saw instead was so much better. "Kurt!"


	2. The Script

**A/N Okay, I almost died laughing at today's word and theme, Beer and Cookies! I had to think about this for a little while, but here it is!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

The Script

"You did great today!" Kurt said, hugging his husband as they left the hotel together. "Davis loved your performance!"

Blaine blushed. "Yes, well, it was easy pretending to fall in love with you, since I wasn't really pretending!"

They both laughed. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch to celebrate," Kurt said. "We can go over the script together." They walked up the street to a small pub Blaine had been wanting to try since Elliott had mentioned how good their beer battered fish n'chips were.

"I can't wait to start filming," Blaine said. "Edward seems like such an interesting and complicated character."

Kurt smiled, reading over his own script. "When Davis told me the premise for the story, I almost cried. Poor Edward, losing his parents at age eight, and ending up in one foster home after another."

Blaine nodded. "That scene where twelve year old Edward accidentally burns down the one home trying to bake Christmas cookies really choked me up. It wasn't his fault the mixer's wiring was bad and caused the short circuit that sparked the fire!"

"I know! And the twist of Edward not realizing he's gay until he meets celebrity playboy chef Ian Carter is brilliant! I'm actually a little shocked Hallmark is being so bold having a same sex pairing for a Christmas movie. It's about time, though!"

Blaine smiled at their server as their food was delivered. The pretty redhead smiled in return, batting her eyelashes as she said to just give her a call if he needed anything else. It was fairly obvious she wasn't talking about a refill on his drink. Kurt rolled his eyes, but just laughed. Blaine blushed again.

"Ian seems like a complex character too," the darker man said as they ate. "Everyone seems to want something from him, and they have this image of him that is so far from the truth. All he wants is someone to love him for himself, not what he can do for them."

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "He reminds me of those classic Hollywood actors who had to hide who they were so as not to jeopardize their careers. Ian has it worse, though. It's hard enough for him being a celebrity chef. How much worse must it be to have his father be even more famous? And his parents constantly pushing him to find a wife and settle down."

Blaine reached over and took his hand. "I know I'm going to cry when you film the scene of him coming out to his dad. I know you will break everyone's heart when they watch that."

Kurt smiled a little sadly at the thought. "I wonder who they are going to cast as Ian's parents?"

They talked about who the rest of the cast might be as they finished eating.


	3. On The Set

**A/N So far the words and theme prompts have been in my favor! Today our word is Creed, and our theme is Christmas Trees!**

**Sorry, I didn't get the next chapter of Somewhere, Ohio up last night. I fell asleep. Hopefully I'll have it up later today.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

On The Set

Blaine felt giddy as he walked on to the set for the first day of filming. Today they would be filming the scene with Edward's fiance's family. He was kind of disappointed that Kurt wouldn't be in this scene, and wouldn't be in the studio with him, but that was the nature of making movies.

He walked around the set, which was mocked out to look like Edward's small living room, and decked out for Christmas. The scene could have been copied from any fancy decorating magazine's Holiday layout, and was just a little too perfect in Blaine's opinion, with the eight foot tall Christmas tree with nary a light or bauble out of place taking up the space in front of the spacious bay window, and the pine garlands adorning the fireplace.

Blaine wasn't really feeling very Christmassy at the moment. It was mid July, after all, and the temperatures outside where in the lower nineties. He tried seeing the set from Edward's point of view, to try and capture that Christmas spirit, and that helped.

In his headcanon, Edward had very little good associated with Christmas growing up in foster homes, and most likely would have flipped through those decor magazines, imagining the perfect Christmas. He probably even kept clippings of his favorite layouts, and worked to make his home match the pictures exactly. Or maybe, since he was now somewhat financially steady, he hired a professional to decorate.

The tree would really have been Edward's focal point, as he more than likely got very few real gifts other than clothes and Angel Tree donations growing up.

...

He went over his lines as he sat through makeup and wardrobe. This scene would take place just after Edward realizes he's gay, but hasn't quite realized he's in love with Ian. When the cast had first met a few weeks ago to do the table reading, Blaine had been excited to run through this scene, as were most of the other actors.

Most of the cast were excited to be in the first Hallmark Christmas movie that represented the LGBTQ+ community. Sure, they expected some negative reactions for going against creed for a Holiday movie that would air during prime family viewing time, but the early response to just the rumors about the movie were more positive than condemning.

"Mr. Anderson?" One of the PAs called out. "You're needed on the set!"

Blaine smiled at himself one more time in the mirror. "Show time!"


	4. Not a Date

**A/N I know this is late, had to deal with real life for a while. Today's word was Date, and the theme was Snow! The great thing about using the movie in this story is I can rearrange the scenes, since movies aren't filmed in order! So, you'll learn a bit more about Kurt's character, Ian Carter in this chapter!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Not a Date

Kurt glanced around at the snow-covered street with a sense of wonder. Who ever the set designer was should win an Emmy for their attention to detail, because Kurt was so convinced the snow was real, he almost felt chilled in his short sleeved shirt. It would be easy to imagine being on a date with Blaine in this setting, even if technically Ian and Edward weren't on a date in the scene.

No, Ian would definitely not want this to seem like a date. At this point in the movie, Ian is still very much hiding in the closet, as he had been for the last eighteen years, since realizing he was gay. Kurt couldn't imagine a life where he hadn't come out to his dad, at the very least, but Ian had his reasons for not coming out.

Ian Carter, celebrity chef and son of world renowned restaurateur, Maxwell Carter, and famous cookbook author, Marie Baker, was expected to eventually settle down and produce an heir to the family empire. His parents were devout Catholics, and were disappointed that thirty one year old Ian had yet to find a suitable wife. No, Ian was too busy being a playboy, it seemed, dating numerous famous women, but no relationship lasted more than a few months.

Kurt figured Ian probably dated around a lot so no one would get suspicious of the fact that he wasn't interested in bedding any of the women he dated. Being a playboy was probably less scandulous than being gay.

"I can't wait to film this scene with you!" Blaine said after his own pause to study the street scene. "Come on, let's get to makeup and wardrobe!"

"This is Ian and Edward's first scene together after Edward purchases Ian's services at the charity auction?" Kurt asked as he followed his curly haired husband.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, Edward promised his fiance, Sarah, that he'd cook a fancy dinner for her family for Christmas, but after the fiasco with the Christmas cookies when he was twelve, Edward wasn't allowed in the kitchen of any of his foster homes anymore. He's relied on take out and delivery, but was too embarrassed to admit that to her.

"So when he heard that Chef Ian would offer his cooking services to bid on for the St. Jude's Childrens' Miracle Network Christmas Auction, he bids a good chunk of his life's savings to hire the chef to teach him how to cook the gourmet menu he found in one of the fancy magazines he subscribes to. Probably the same one he got the Christmas decor for his house from."

Kurt hadn't seen that set yet, but Blaine had told him all about how unrealistically perfect everything had been. "So, is this where Ian falls in love with Edward, or does that come later?"

"That's a good question," Blaine says. "I know Edward doesn't realize his feelings until near the end of the movie, but I think Ian might have fallen for him early on. They are just meeting for the first time in this scene, and Edward is explaining to Ian what he wants. I think Ian might have a little crush at this point, but doesn't really fall all the way yet."

Kurt thought about that for a few minutes. "I think when Edward tells the story about the cookies and the house burning down, that is when Ian develops his crush, and when they are in Edwards kitchen and Ian is trying to teach him how to cook, that is when he starts falling for real."

Blaine smiled. "And Edward is oblivious through out. Why does that sound familiar?"

Both men laughed.


	5. The Extras

**A/N Today's word is Emergency, and the theme is Presents. Sounds easy enough.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

The Extras

"911, what is your emergency?"

"911, what is your emergency?"

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Enough, Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed in exasperation. "You have one line in the movie, how much rehearsal do you really need?"

The brunette diva glared at him. "It may be only one line, but it is a very important line! It needs to be emoted just right! And who knows, if I deliver it perfectly, a producer might see it and be moved to tears and want me to star in his next big emotion driven drama!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and returned to his own script. They would be splitting into two crews today, and filming two different scenes on two different sound stages. Rachel and many of the other extras would be filming the fire scenes that would be part of the montage that would comprise the first ten minutes of the movie and show the younger Edward's tragic past. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine would be filming the charity auction scene.

"Give me the line again?" Kurt said to Blaine.

"Which one?"

"The best present ever?"

Blaine glanced down at his script again, locating the line in question. "This is going to be great, you are going to be my best Christmas present ever!"

Kurt gives a saucy grin, and replies as Ian. "Well, no pressure there! I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"Oh, I'm certain you will do your best. If anyone should be worried about living up to expectations it's me! I'm a horrible cook!"

Kurt's smile falters slightly. "Oh yes, you want me to teach you to cook."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What do you think is going through Ian's mind during this scene?"

The pale man considers the question for a moment. "I think that he is a little hopeful that Edward might be interested in him, because he finds the other man attractive, and is disappointed that Edward appears to be straight. Imagine that, a gay guy falling for a straight guy. Sound familiar?"

The two men laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.


	6. In Character

**A/N Today's word is Fist, and the theme is Sick, so today you get Edward and Ian's POV!**

**I woke up two hours before my alarm clock went off and wrote this before work, but I'm not going to post it until later this evening after work and shopping so I can reread it when I am more awake and make sure I spelled everything correctly and it makes sense!**

**Reviews Always Welcome!**

…

In Character

"And, action!"

"Stop laughing at me!" Edward said as he dumped the burnt pan into the sink and turned on the water.

"I'm sorry," Ian replied, trying to stifle his grin. "Maybe you are just one of those people who were never meant to cook?"

Edward groaned as he clenched his fist. "You cause one little fire, and no one wants to let you in the kitchen anymore! How are you supposed to learn to cook if you aren't allowed in the kitchen?"

The pale man put his hand on the shorter man's arm. "Hey, we all have our own talents. I'm sure there are things you are much better at than I am."

Hazel eyes glanced at him for a moment. "Well, I am pretty good at sewing. I used to mend clothes for the other kids in the foster homes. I'm usually pretty calm in most situations, and I'm the one who usually ended up offering first aide to the others when they got hurt, so I'm pretty good at wrapping bandages and taking care of sick people."

Ian smiled at him. "See, I couldn't take care of anyone who is sick. Especially if there is vomit involved. Just the smell would have me hurling and running for the hills. And I faint at the sight of blood." It was Edward's turn to laugh. "But I'd probably have you beat on the sewing skills. I used to make a lot of my own clothes when I was younger."

"Really?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I was a bit of a rebel back in my freshman and sophomore years in high school. I wanted to be a fashion designer instead of a chef."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

The older man frowned and turned away. "My dad was always pressuring me to follow in his footsteps. I felt like I had no choice in the matter. And my mom was almost as bad, always going on and on about the joy of making a meal and feeding the people you love, nurturing them. I guess they just chipped away at my will until I gave in."

"Oh, Ian! I'm so sorry you gave up your dream!"

The auburn haired man waved that off, turning back to the darker man. "It's fine. It is what it is. Shall we try again? I can show you where you went wrong with the sauce."

"Cut! Good job, boys!"


	7. In Character, Part Two

**A/N Saturday's word wass Ground, and the theme was Traditions. More Ian and Edward in this chapter! I'm sorry this is so late, but I spent most of Friday night/Saturday morning in the ER, projectile vomiting. Still pretty sick. :(**

**Reviews always welcome.**

…

In Character, Part Two

"And, Action!"

Two men come into view around the corner of a brick building. The shorter man seems a little tense.

"You really need to relax some, Edward. You're doing so much better in the kitchen now. You haven't burned anything in three days, and you haven't cut yourself in five. You deserve a little break."

Edward took a deep breath, and let out some of the tension. "Sorry. I'm just nervous. Tomorrow is Christmas day, and while I know what I'm doing now, I'm just worried I'm going to mess something up if you aren't there."

Ian nudged his shoulder. "You'll be fine. And if it makes you feel better, I can drop by for a little while in the afternoon to see how things are going."

Edward saged in relief. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! Now come on, it's Christmas eve, and I need to pick up the Stollen for my family's traditional pre midnight mass dinner."

"Must be nice."

"What's that?"

"Having family traditions. Growing up in foster homes and rarely being in the same home two years in a row, there really weren't many opportunities to develop any traditions."

Ian frowned. "Well, no time like the present! Come on." He grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him across the street and into Central Park.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked.

"Starting a tradition! Over here!" The pale man let go of his hand and moved to a large snow drift. He turned his back on the snow, spread his arms wide, and fell backwards onto the snow covered ground, and promptly began making a snow angel. "Come on, Edward! Join me! This can be your new Christmas eve tradition!"

The curly haired man laughed, and plopped down beside Ian. After the Angels were done, Ian scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at the other man.

"You did not just do that!" Edward sputtered, trying to hold back his laughter as he grabbed up two fists full of the white powder and retaliated. The snow fight lasted several minutes, until both men collapsed side by side, trying to catch their breath between giggles.

Ian rolled over on his side to face Edward, as the darker man turned his face towards him. The pale man's gaze was drawn to the other man's lips. Ian started to lean forward, but pulled away and gets to his feet.

"I-I should go. I still have to pick up the Stollen."

Edward sits up slowly, not sure what just happened, and feeling confused. "Uh, yeah, I should get back home, too."

"Cut!"


	8. More Extras

**A/N Still feeling pretty bad, but think I can get through this chapter. It's super short. Today's word is Hiccup, and the Theme is Secret Santa.**

**Reviews always welcome**

…

More Extras

HIC!

"Good thing you're not filming today," Blaine said, handing Kurt a cup of water.

HIC!

The pale man looked miserable as he continued to hiccup. "What scene are they filming now?"

HIC!

"I'm not sure, I think it's the Secret Santa scene with sixteen year old Edward at the group home."

HIC!

"Oh, the one they cast your cousin in?"

HIC!

"Yeah, Danny was so excited when they approached him. Unfortunately he's been getting acting tips from Cooper."

HIC!

"I'm sure he'll do just fine!"


	9. Method Acting

**A/N First off, thank you all, I am feeling a little better today, but still sick, and now it's a double whammy, with Norovirus and a head cold. Fortunately the cold isn't too bad, just an added annoyance.**

**Today's word is Interrupt, and the theme is Caroling.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

…

Method Acting

"I just can't get into the right frame of mind for this scene!" Blaine huffed in annoyance.

Kurt handed him a cup of coffee as he sat beside him on the couch. "Okay, so talk it out with me. What part are you having trouble with?"

"Everything!" Blaine groaned. "I mean, I guess I understand where Edward's head is, coming to terms with his sexuality, but how do I express that without speaking? There's no dialogue in this scene!"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Okay, let's do this. I'll read the scene description, and you act it out, and then we can talk about it."

Blaine nodded and stood up after taking a sip of his coffee, and moved to the corner of the dressing room to wait for his cue.

"Exterior. Snow-covered lane decked out in Christmas lights and decorations as more snow falls gently from the sky. Twilight.

"Edward walks along slowly, deep in thought."

Blaine begins to walk slowly across the room, shoulders hunched against imagined cold, brows furrowed as if in thought.

"He pauses to examine a store window display. Beyond the display, a gay couple is seen holding hands and leaning on each other, smiling intimately. Edward watches the couple for a moment before turning away."

As kurt read the description, Blaine acted out the scene.

"Edward continues down the street, where he encounters a group of Carolers."

"Wait," Blaine interrupts. "Does it say what song they are singing?"

"Why?"

"Cause I just had a thought of how to express what Edward just realized! What if the Carolers are singing _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, _and when they sing the line about let your heart be gay, that is when it kind of hits him!"

Kurt laughed. "Well, the Carolers are singing _Deck the Halls_. Guess Edward will just have to be struck by gay apparel!"


	10. Conversations In Character

**A/N I had to think real hard about these prompts today. Not because they were hard, but because my brain just didn't want to engage today. Couldn't sleep last night because I was in too much pain, then finally got about four hours of sleep this morning before the dog insisted that he could not hold his bladder for another minute, and just never really got into gear. Now the sad thing is, it's getting closer to bed time, and now I am finally starting to feel more awake and ready to work.**

**So, today's word is Joy, and the theme is Mall Santa. This chapter will be in character again, but there will be no Blaine/Edward, although you can bet he's probably watching from behind the camera. This scene is between Ian and his dad, Max (who I imagine is played by George Clooney {yes, I know they look nothing alike, but it's my fantasy world, so there!}) and his mom, Marie (Played by Jullianne Moore, just because she was the first name that popped into my head) and takes place shortly after the snowball fight from a couple chapters ago.**

**And now the A/N is probably longer than the chapter itself. Just kidding. It's actually the longest chapter so far!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

…

Conversations In Character

"And, action!"

Ian stood beside the fireplace, a cup of eggnog in his hand, lost in thought as he stared at the flames. Behind him, his parents and other members of the family mingle, laughing, eating, drinking, dancing to the Christmas music, and enjoying the celebration.

"Ian?" Max says, approaching him. "Penny for your thoughts, although it looks like I'd have to buy the novel to get the full story!"

Ian smiled slightly at the familiar joke. "Sorry, just...have a lot on my mind lately."

"Care to talk about it?"

The pale man looks around at the gathered family, before looking back at his dad. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure. Come on, we'll pop over to the restaurant and grab the tiramisu, since your cousin Bobby forgot to bring it. We can talk on the way."

They were putting on their coats in the hallway when they were joined by Marie. "And where are you two sneaking off to?"

Max smiles and kisses her chastely on the cheek. "We're on a mission to obtain tiramisu." he pats down his coat checking for keys and wallet. "I left my wallet in the bedroom. Be right back."

Marie watches him go with a smile before turning back to her son. "So, who is she?"

"She who?" Ian asked, confused.

"Don't try and hide it from me. I've seen the change in you the last couple of weeks. Smiling to yourself, the wistful looks. What a joy it is to see you've finally fallen for someone! So, who is it?"

"Mom, I'm not in love with some woman! Please, just stop!"

"Come on, Ian! There's nothing wrong with a man falling in love with a woman! I don't know why you act like marriage is such a crime!"

Ian huffs and rolls his eyes. "Tell dad I'll wait in the car!"

He rushes out the door before she could say anything else.

Later, in the car, Ian stares out the side window as his dad drives. "So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Max asks after a few moments of silence.

Ian closes his eyes and lets his head rest back on the seat.

"Do you remember the last time you took me to the Mall to see Santa when I was little? I said I was old enough to talk to him by myself, and I didn't want you and mom to go up with me?"

Max nodded as he negotiated a left turn. "You were seven, and going through a stubborn phase. You never did tell us what you asked Santa for. I think it was shortly after that that you stopped believing."

"I'm ready to tell you what I asked for that year." Max gave him a quizzical look before turning back to the road. "I asked Santa for you and mom to listen to me, and actually hear what I was trying to tell you. Back then it seemed like half the time neither of you heard a word I said, and when you did, you just brushed it off, or talked over me."

Max glanced at him again. "I'm sorry you felt that way, but most kids do at some…"

"You're missing my point, dad! You still do it today! There have been so many things I've tried to tell you over the years, but you never listen!" Ian, turned away and took a calming breath. His voice had gotten louder as he spoke, and the last thing he'd wanted was to upset his dad.

"Okay," Max said after a moment. "I'm listening. What is it you want to tell me."

Ian took another calming breath. "I never wanted to be a chef. But every time I tried to talk about my future, you'd start going on and on about culinary schools and restaurants. Or mom would start talking cookbooks and family feasts and 'spreading love through food!'"

Max couldn't hide his snort of laughter at that. "Your mom did lay it on pretty thick." He sobered up quickly though. "I'm sorry if I pressured you into something you didn't want. What did you want to be?"

Ian looked out the window. "I wanted to design clothes. And I was good, too. I kept a journal of the outfits I made in high school, and showed it to my guidance counselor. He thought I had real potential, and sent it to the admissions department at Parsons. They said I was gifted, and would have given me a scholarship."

"I didn't know that," Max said, frowning.

"That's because the day I got the letter was the day you threw me a surprise party to tell me I'd been accepted at the Culinary Institute of America. Which you sent in the application for and didn't tell me."

Max sighed. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Ian said, turning to look back out the window as silence filled the car once more.

It was broken when the car pulled to a stop in front of his father's restaurant, and Max turned in his seat to face him.

"I'm sorry, I should have considered what you wanted to do with your life. If you want to give up being a chef and pursue a design career, I'll stand behind you. Your mom and I love you, and we just wanted what was best for you!"

Ian closed his eyes once more before turning back to his dad. "I love you too, dad. And I hope you remember that, because there is something else I need to tell you."

Max studied his face for a moment. "I'm listening."

"Please make mom stop pressuring me to find a woman and settle down. It's never going to happen!"

Max smiled again. "Nothing wrong with remaining a bachelor, but I wouldn't say never. Someday you might meet a nice girl and change your mind!"

Ian sighed in frustration. "I'm gay! There is never going to be a 'nice girl!' If I'm lucky, someday I might meet a guy I like who actually likes me in return, and not just the idea of dating a celebrity chef!"

There was another silence as both men realized what was just said.

"Gay?" Max asks softly.

"Yeah," Ian swallows around the lump in his throat. "I know it goes against everything you and mom believe, but I can't change who I am inside."

Max holds up his hand. "Stop right there. While I admit the idea doesn't sit well with me, nothing will change the fact that you are my son, Ian. It may take me awhile to get used to the idea, but I still love you, no matter what. Understood?"

Ian breaks down into tears and falls into his father's arms. "Thanks dad!"

"And cut!"


	11. Auction Action

**A/N Okay, another prompt I had to give some thought to. The word is Kinship, and the theme is Charity. Charity was ridiculously easy, I was planning on writing the charity auction scene anyway, so now is as good a time for that as any. The problem I was having was with kinship. I think I've got it figured out now, though. Half of this chapter will be Kurt/Blaine POV, the other half Ian/Edward POV.**

**FINALLY over the norovirus (Knock on wood), but the head cold has decided to kick it up a little, and I've had a bloody nose off and on all day. SIGH.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Auction Action

"I'm starting to feel a kinship with Edward," Blaine said as Kurt stepped out of wardrobe. "I can certainly understand him falling for Ian in that outfit!"

The pale man smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up! I feel ridiculous in this outfit! I mean, I thought Ian was auctioning off his cooking skills, not his virtue!"

He tugged at the 'kiss the cook' apron that covered his chest. His bare chest. At least the shorts they had stuck him in were knee length. But still, what did they think Ian was auctioning off, exactly?

"This outfit is completely inappropriate for the scene! I'm going to talk to Patrick. Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him and Ned talking by craft services." Kurt found the two men exactly where Blaine said they would be. Patrick was the director, while Ned was one of the two producers.

"Patrick! This costume is completely wrong for the situation! I look like I should be at a summer barbecue, not some fancy charity auction in the middle of winter!"

The director frowned at the costume. "That's not the costume we agreed on! Come on, we'll get this straightened out. I knew it was a mistake letting Maurice talk me into hiring his cousin! The guy has been drunk the entire time!"

Half an hour later Kurt was attired in the proper outfit (and still looked just as hot in Blaine's opinion,) black trousers and a spotless chef's jacket, and they took their marks.

"And, action!"

…

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," the emcee announced, "up next on the block, Chef Ian Carter will be offering up his culinary expertise. Need someone to prepare a feast for your Holiday party? Looking for someone to prep your Christmas dinner? Or just want someone to cook dinner for you for a week? You name it, and Chef Ian will do it, within reason of course!" Ian laughed along with the audience as he flashed his famous smile. "And for the right price! Shall we begin the bidding with one thousand dollars?"

Edward raised his placard.

"I have on thousand, who'll give me fifteen hundred? I have fifteen hundred! How about two thousand?"

Edward frowned and raised his placard again.

"I've got two thousand! Do I hear twenty five hundred?"

"Twenty five!"

"I got twenty five hundred, can I get three thousand. Three thousand there in the back, what about thirty five?"

Edward looked determined, and raised his placard once more, but this time he also shouted out. "Five thousand!"

A murmur of excitement went out among the crowd, and Ian studied the man with the dark hair gelled into submission.

"I've got five thousand! Who'll give me six? Six thousand from the lady in the red dress!"

"Seventy five hundred!" Edward called out. Ian raised an eyebrow in surprise. The bidding grew heated for a few moments, until...

"Twenty thousand dollars!" Edward called out.

"That's twenty thousand from the very generous gentleman in the hunter green bow tie! Any more bids? Going once! Going twice! Sold! And thank you sir for your contribution to the Children's Miracle Network!"

"Cut!"


	12. The Missing Scene

**A/N Just a short chapter today, I got busy and forgot to write! The word of the day is Lecture, and the theme is Memories.**

**Reviews always appreciated!**

…

The Missing Scene

"Have you seen my script?" Blaine asked, searching the living room.

"Isn't that it there?" Kurt pointed to the manuscript on the coffee table.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for the revision pages Patrick gave me this morning. I was trying to memorize my new lines earlier before Rachel started lecturing us on the importance of making a good acceptance speech when we win our Emmys, and now I can't find them."

"Were they the blue pages?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"No, those were yesterday's revisions. Today's were pink. They were for the scene where Edward and his friend, Tony are having lunch and talking about their memories from the group home."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think Rachel may have taken them with her by accident. At least there were some pink papers sticking out of her bag when she left."

Blaine frowned. "Why would she take my script?"

Kurt just shrugged one shoulder. "I have no clue."


	13. A friendly date

**A/N My internet was down most of last night, so I am posting this late again. Sigh. I'll post today's chapter tonight. The word for the day was Maximum, and the theme was Lonely. Another chapter half in character, half out. The scene Blaine is filming is the one I mentioned in the previous chapter, and takes place very early in the movie, right after the opening montage of Edward's childhood. I thought about having Elliott play Tony, but changed my mind, so he's played by Niall Horan instead, because why not?**

**Reviews always greatly appreciated.**

…

A Friendly Date

"And, action!"

"I can't believe you asked Sarah to marry you," Tony said as he cut into his chicken parmesan.

"Why? Edward asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Because back in the group home, you never looked at a girl. You always head buried in your textbooks, studying."

Edward shrugged, tasting his penne with meat sauce. "I wanted to get into a good law school, and I needed to win a scholarship to pay for it. I had to keep my grades up, or all my plans for my life would have fallen through."

"Ah, yes. 'The Plan.' What was it again? Get into Harvard Law, graduated first in your class, make partner by the time you are twenty eight, be debt free by thirty, marry the perfect woman and have the perfect family. Well, I can see you've accomplished most of it. Of course, it took the maximum of your time and effort to pull it off. I just never understood why."

Edward sighed. "I guess I felt cheated. I had the perfect life until the age of eight, when fate decided to take it all away at the hands of a drunk driver. I want that life back, and I want to be able to put the drunk drivers where they belong."

Tony looked at his friend. "I guess I can understand that. In a way, I'm jealous of you. My life before foster care was anything but perfect, and there is no way I'd ever go back to that. I just wanted something better."

"And cut!"

…

Kurt hugged Blaine once the scene was over. "You did great, honey! I could see the emotions in your eyes and on your face! People are going to be crying from the moment the movie starts playing!"

"Thanks, Kurt! I drew heavily on Edward's background for this, imagining his loneliness and anger at the situation. At least I know he made some friends in the foster families and group homes, and it wasn't all bad for him like they show in some movies where the families and caregivers don't care, they just want that check on the first of the month."

Kurt hugged him again, and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."


	14. Back In Character

**A/N Today's word is Nest, and the theme is Ornaments. Another In Character chapter! This takes place near the end of the movie, on Christmas day, when Ian visits Edward to see how things are going in the kitchen. Edward is still questioning his sexuality, but he's too stressed about making dinner for Sarah's family to really think about it.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Back In Character

"And, action!"

Edward is heard swearing from the kitchen when the doorbell rings, and he rushes into the living room to answer it.

"Ian! Oh Thank god! I burned the carrots, and the gravy is lumpy!" Edward exclaims before the taller man can even say hello.

Ian smiles at him. "Relax, take a deep breath! Good! Now come on, let's see what we can do about the gravy."

They head into the kitchen, and the paler man inspects the gravy. "Okay, right. Use your emulsion blender to blend that better. It's the long stick thingy," he explains, seeing the confusion in the other man's eyes. "Do you have more carrots? I can prep them for you while you work on this."

Edward lets out a sigh of relief and gets another bunch of carrots from the fridge, and the emulsion blender from under the sink. "The gravy actually taste really good, so once you get the lumps worked out, it should be fine. What about the turkey, when did you check on that last?"

Edward glanced at the clock. "About an hour ago. I was going to check it again in another fifteen minutes."

"I'll do it for you once I finish cleaning and peeling these carrots, and then you can get started on them. And turn the heat down on the gravy now, before you forget."

As they worked, Edward kept sneaking glances of Ian out of the corner of his eye. Finally, he got up the courage to ask the question he'd been thinking of since the snowball fight the day before. "Can I ask you something?"

Ian glanced over at him as he leaned into the oven to baste the turkey. "What's that?"

"Are you gay?"

The auburn haired man stood up abruptly, almost burning himself on the oven door. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Forget I asked." Edward hastily turned away and added the butter and honey to the glaze for the carrots. An awkward silence filled the kitchen for a moment as Ian finished basting the turkey and closed the oven.

"Yes, I am." The chef finally admitted, barely audible.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. I mean, it's okay, I'm not going to judge you or anything. I was just curious."

Ian wiped his hands on a dish towel as he slowly turned to face the other man. "I just came out to my dad last night."

Edward looked incredulous. "Your parents didn't know?"

Ian shook his head. "I was afraid to tell them. They've always expected so much of me, and I never wanted to disappoint them. I told my dad last night about my dream of becoming a fashion designer. He was actually more supportive than I expected him to be. And then I kind of just, accidentally told him that I'm gay, and he was okay with that, too."

"But, why did you decide to come out now?"

Ian turned away from him again. "Let's not talk about that right now. I almost forgot, I got you a gift."

Edward was surprised. "You did? You didn't have to get me anything."

Ian waved it off. "It's nothing. I saw it at the Holiday Bazaar last week, and it made me think of you." He retrieved the small package from his coat pocket and handed it to the shorter man. "Here. Go on, open it!"

Edward took the gift in hands that were only slightly shaky. He hesitated a moment before untying the ribbon and opening the box. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was an ornament, shaped like a bird's nest with two eggs inside. A banner that read 'There's No Place Like Home For The Holidays' hung from the twigs.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" Edward smiled at the taller man. "But I didn't get you anything!"

Ian just shrugged. "It's okay. I just wanted you to have something to remember me by. I mean these past two weeks. I've actually enjoyed working with you."

"I've enjoyed being with you too, Ian."

The two men looked at each other for a long moment, and it seemed that they were moving closer, but they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. Edward frowned. "That can't be Sarah's family, their flight isn't due for another hour!"

Ian gently pushed the other man towards the door. "Let them in. I'll whip up some hors d'oeuvres real quick. And before you protest, it's not cheating! You made dinner fair and square. You are allowed to let me make your guests a light snack while they wait for it to finish cooking! Go! Don't make them stand out there in the cold!"

"And cut!"


	15. Behind The Scenes

**A/N Today's word is Overwhelm, and the theme is Party. Kurt and Blaine are back for this chapter! Another short one!**

**I know a lot of people are upset at Hallmark right now, but it is too late to change the premise of this story, so I choose to believe that it is set in the near future where Hallmark admits it made a mistake and begs forgiveness, and this movie is their apology to the LGBTQ+ community. (And not long after I typed this, Hallmark did exactly that!)**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

Behind the Scenes

"I can't believe there are only two scenes left to film!" Blaine said, as he sat in the makeup chair.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "The dinner party, and the scene where Ian and Edward finally get together."

"Yeah. I'm not really looking forward to filming the party scene, though."

"Why not?" Kurt asks with a frown, glancing at him over his script. "It's the scene where Edward finally admits to himself that he is gay, and that he is in love with Ian!"

"I know, but he's also so overwhelmed by the stress of wanting to make the meal perfect, and not wanting to upset Sarah when he tells her he can't marry her, and not wanting to cause a scene with her family. I don't know if I can act that out without it seeming forced."

Kurt reached over and took his hand. "You'll do fine, sweetie! Just remember that everything works out for everyone in the end, not just Edward and Ian. Sarah and her family turn out to be really supportive, and Sarah was relieved, because she was trying to find a gentle way of breaking up with Edward once she realized she was in love with Tony."

Blaine smiled. "A Happily Ever After for everyone. I like that. Okay."


	16. An Interview

**A/N Today's word was Part, and the theme is Mistletoe. It's time to promote the movie! Edward and Ian make a brief appearance, but this is a Kurt and Blaine chapter!**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

An Interview

"Welcome back to the Ellen Show! As many of you know, The Hallmark Channel took some flack a while back for refusing to air a commercial with an LGBTQ+ couple kissing. Hallmark later reversed their decision, and apologized.

"Now Hallmark is showing its support of the LGBTQ+ community by producing its very first Hallmark Christmas movie with a gay couple. Joining me now are the stars of _Perfect For Christmas, _Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt and Blaine walked out on stage, smiling and waving to the audience, before shaking Ellen's hand and taking their seats.

"Welcome, both of you. Now, Blaine, you play Edward Garrison, and Kurt, you play Ian Carter, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Kurt replied as Blaine nodded his head.

"Tell us a little bit about your characters, Blaine?"

"Well, Edward has had a bit of a rough life growing up. His parents were killed by a drunk driver when he was eight, and he ends up living in various foster homes and group homes. He's obsessed with having the perfect life, with the perfect home, the perfect wife, and the perfect family."

"And what about Ian?"

Kurt smiles at the host. "Ian's life wasn't as bad, but it was no picnic in the park. He's the son of a world famous restaurateur and a cookbook author, and he felt pressured into following in his parents' footsteps, and became a celebrity chef, giving up his dream of becoming a fashion designer. He's also very much in the closet at first."

"How does it feel being a part of this historic movie?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't know about historic, but it is definitely a step in the right direction. It was awesome working with this cast, and the excitement on set was more than contagious. We all just connected from the moment we stepped into the first table reading."

Ellen smiled at them. "We have a short clip from the movie. Do you want to set it up for us?"

Kurt nodded. "This is where Edward finally admits to himself that he is gay, and the image he's always had of the perfect life begins to shift."

They turn to the screen as the clip begins.

…

"I should go, your guests are waiting for you," Ian says, putting his coat on.

"Thank you, for everything," Edward says. "I couldn't have managed all this without you."

Ian smiles. "Well, as you said, I was your best Christmas present ever."

Sarah's Grandmother, Eleanor, steps into the hall, glancing at the two men. "Oh, is your friend leaving? I was hoping I could ask you about your recipe for your famous apple pie cheesecake!"

Ian offers her a warm smile. "I'd be happy to give you the recipe before you leave town, but I really should be going. I always cook a late dinner at my restaurant for my employees and their families on Christmas."

"Oh, how nice of you! Well, I look forward to speaking to you again!"

Edward begins to walk Ian to the door, but Eleanor stops them. "Wait! You can't go yet!"

The two men turn to her in confusion, but the older woman simply smiles and points over their head to the sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

The two men glance up, and then at each other, each blushing slightly.

"Come on, it's tradition!" Eleanor teases.

Edward pauses another heartbeat before slowly leaning into the taller man, intending to give a chaste kiss on the cheek, but his lips graze the corner of Ian's mouth, and suddenly the kiss is something more. Ian pulls away first, and both men seem stunned for a moment.

"I-I should…" Ian stutters, all but stumbling out the front door.

…

"Wow," Ellen said. "That was some hot kiss! How did you two manage to pull off that level of chemistry on screen?"

"Well," Blaine said, a glint in his eye. "Kurt is really easy to get along with, most of the time. He can be a bit of a tyrant when I forget to hang up my coat or leave my scripts laying around the living room."

"Wait, you two live together?" Ellen asked, surprised.

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "We've been married for almost five years now."

"Wow! And you got cast together in the movie?"

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand. "They originally offered the roll to my brother, Cooper, but he had a scheduling conflict, so he suggested I audition for it."

Kurt squeezed his hand. "And one of the producers had seen me in a local performance of Peter Pan a few years back, and offered me the part of Ian, not realizing that Blaine was one of the actors auditioning for the part of Edward. They had me read opposite him, and the rest is history!"

"That's great! We have to go to commercial now, but when we return, Kurt and Blaine are going to teach us how to make glazed carrots apple tartan!"


	17. The Preview

**A/N The word of the day is Quarrel, and the theme is Christmas Cards. It's time to find out how people are reacting to the movie before the premiere! Sorry, this takes a slightly dark turn!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

…

The Previews

"This is bad!" Kurt said, pacing the living room.

"You'll get no quarrel from me!" Blaine said. "We knew there would be some haters out there, but I never expected this!"

"Relax," Ned said. "Most of the response has been positive. Less than one percent of the feedback we've gotten has been negative, and only a fraction of that has been threatening. Our security experts are looking into these six letters, and will deal with the perpetrator accordingly."

Kurt and Blaine frowned at the two letters they had received, which had arrived in the form of mangled Christmas cards that had been defaced with homophobic slurs and threatening remarks. Ned and Patrick, the director, had also received the threatening letters, as had George and Julianne, though none of theirs had contained the homophobic remarks

"It's just unnerving," Kurt said. "I thought I left the bullies behind in Ohio. Some of the things they said…"

"Kurt, I know you're upset," the producer said, trying to use his calming voice. "But think about this, we've received over three million responses to the previews. Out of all those, only about two hundred were negative, and out of those two hundred, only these six were threatening."

"Three million?" Blaine said, looking shocked.

Ned smiled and nodded. "The overwhelming response has been encouraging. People are ready to let love be love! And, I have another script I want the two of you to consider, this time for a feature film, a romantic comedy, no less, with two male leads." He produced two scripts from his briefcase, handing one to each man.

"Really?" Blaine asks, and Kurt stands a little straighter, interest showing in his posture.

"Yes! People loved your Ellen appearance, and think you are adorable! They want more of you!"

"That's great!" Kurt said, glancing over the new script.

"What can I say, the people have demanded more Klaine!"


	18. Another Interview

**A/N Sorry posting this so late, son's Christmas program and Hubby's office Christmas Party were this evening, and it took me a while to work out today's prompts, which were Reasonable for the word and Making Amends for the theme.**

**Just so you all know, starting Saturday, my internet access will be limited through Christmas Day, but I will still try to post when I can.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Another Interview

"Welcome back to Good Morning, America," Robin said, smiling into the camera. "Joining us this hour are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, stars of the upcoming Hallmark Christmas movie, _Perfect for Christmas, _the first ever such movie featuring a gay couple, which premiers Friday night at eight pm Eastern time. Welcome to the show, Both of you!"

Kurt and Blaine smiled, and waved at the audience. "Thank you for inviting us," Blaine said.

"Now there's been a lot of talk about the movie, which is Hallmark's way of making amends for a poor marketing decision that upset the LGBTQ+ community recently. Do you think the movie goes far enough to help repair Hallmark's reputation?"

Kurt shrugged, still smiling. "It's definitely a step in the right direction. In a perfect world, it wouldn't even have been an issue. Having LGBTQ+ characters and storylines should be something that is common place. We exist, we're here, and we refuse to be pushed to the background anymore."

Robin smiled at them. "What has the response been like to the previews?"

"For the most part, they've been great," Blaine said. "The overwhelming response has been positive, but with every movie you have to expect a reasonable amount of criticism and negativity."

"Surprisingly," Kurt added, "there has been very little negative reviews so far."

"Is it true that you received threats because of the movie?"

Blaine frowned. "Yes, someone sent threatening letters to Kurt and I, as well as our costars, the director, and one of the producers. The police have made an arrest, but we're not allowed to give out anymore information than that at this time."

The host nodded and glanced down at her notes before continuing. "Let's talk about something a little happier. The two of you have been together for five years now?"

Kurt's smile grew. "Actually, we've been together since high school, and married for five years last month."

"Did the producers know that when they cast the two of you?"

"Not at first," Blaine laughed. "They originally approached my older brother, Cooper, to play Edward, but his schedule prevented him from doing it, and so he recommended I audition instead."

"I'd already been offered the part of Ian," Kurt added, "but at the time I didn't know it was the same movie Blaine was auditioning for."

"Was it awkward working together?"

Kurt giggled. "Not really. I think we worked very well together. We helped each other figure out our characters' personalities and thought processes. I think the only time things got awkward was when Blaine had to kiss Lily Collins, who plays Sarah, Edward's fiance."

Blaine laughed, and blushed a little. "They kept making us do the scene over and over, trying to get the best angle and whatever. We must have kissed what, twenty times? I think Kurt was getting a little jealous."

"Well, the last time you kissed a girl, it almost ruined our relationship," Kurt hedged. "But then again, you were drunk then, so I was only slightly worried this time."

Robin raised her eyebrow at this comment. "Obviously, that's a story I think we'd all love to hear, but we're out of time. Once again, _Perfect for Christmas _Premiers this Friday night, eight pm Eastern, seven central, of the Hallmark Channel."


	19. A Father's Devotion

**A/N I fell asleep very early last night after a very stressful day. Amend that, stressful week. The kids at school have been insane, fighting, screaming, spitting on each other. One kid assaulted another with a stick, then attacked the cop when they arrived! I ended up having an anxiety attack before work yesterday.**

**Anyway, the word for yesterday was Speed, and the theme was Wishes. Time for some Burt! I'll try and get the next chapter up later today.**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

…

A Father's Devotion

Burt swore as the after hours emergency pager went off, signaling a call for a tow truck. He'd closed the shop earlier than usual so he'd get home in plenty of time to eat dinner and get comfy before Kurt's movie premiered.

He checked the message service. Thankfully the call wasn't too far away. He kissed Carole on the cheek on his way out the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but if I miss the beginning, record it for me!"

…

He pulled up to the location about ten minutes later to find a gentleman in a nice suit standing next to a very nice Audi, it's back end stuck in a ditch, and the axle cracked. There was a police car parked nearby.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it here so quickly! I was in a hurry to get home, but not in as much of a hurry as the idiot who cut me off and sent me into a spin! He was definitely speeding!"

Burt smiled at him. "You weren't hurt?"

The other man shook his head. "Thankfully not, but my wife and son are going to be mad if I don't get home on time! It's a very big night for my son!"

"What a coincidence! It's a big night for my son, too. Let's see if we can get this taken care of quick!"

As Burt set about getting the chains and equipment set up, the other man continued speaking. "My son and I have recently reconciled after not being on the best of terms for the last five years, and I'm really trying to be a better father to him."

Burt nodded as he worked the gears to pull the disabled car from the ditch. "We parents often make mistakes. It's good you realized that and are trying to make up for whatever caused your estrangement. So, what's so special about tonight?"

"Oh! My son is starring in his first made for TV movie that premieres tonight! It's the first Hallmark Christmas movie with a gay couple!"

"You're Blaine's dad?"

The other man looked confused, until he finally noticed the name on the truck. "You're Burt? Blaine has told me a lot about you! I want to thank you for being there for him while I got my head on straight."

Burt just shook his head. "I'm just glad you worked things out with him. Blaine is a good kid. I wouldn't have let him marry my son if he wasn't."

The other man, Thomas Anderson, looked a little ashamed. "I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to see that. Kurt has been such a great influence on him. Your son is an amazing young man."

"That he is, but he is going to be pissed as hell if I miss his movie premier." He finished securing the car. "Let's get this back to the shop and get you a loaner so we can get home to watch our boys make history!"


	20. The Anticipation is Killing Me

**A/N Today's word is Treat, and the theme is Ice Skating. As with the previous chapter, this takes place just hours before the premier of _Perfect For Christmas_, and so will the next few chapters, which I hope I'll be able to post on time, since I don't know if I will have reliable internet access Sunday through Wednesday.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

The Anticipation is Killing Me

"Would you please stop? You're making me nervous!" Kurt glared at Rachel, who was pacing the floor ceaselessly as she went on and on about 'her' return to television after the fiasco of her show. You'd think she was the star of the movie, not just an extra, the way she was acting.

"The movie doesn't start for another three hours," Blaine said quietly to Kurt. "You wanna get out of here for a little while, do something fun to distract ourselves? And get away from Rachel for a while?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Blaine smiled. "Ice skating? I'll even treat you to a hot chocolate afterwards."

"Let's go!"

"Where are you two going?" Rachel demanded as they both stood to grab their coats and skates.

"I need some fresh air," Kurt said.

"We need a distraction from the anticipation," Blaine added. "We'll be back before the movie starts."

"Maybe I'll come with you…"

"NO!" Both men interrupted her. She glared at them, and opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt stopped her before she could.

"Rachel, we love you, and we appreciate the fact that you are carrying our child, but Blaine and I need some time alone. We're just going to go relax and skate for an hour or so, and in your condition, you really shouldn't be out in the cold."

She still looked like she wanted to object, but gave in. "Fine. But bring me back some Indian food. Your daughter is craving eggplant curry."

Kurt and Blaine kissed her cheek on their way out.

An hour later, after they'd been skating for a while, a song began playing that had both men smiling. Kurt began to sing, and Blaine joined him as they continued to circle the rink.

_**I really can't stay, baby it's cold outside**_

_**I've got to go away, baby it's cold outside**_

_**This evening has been, been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_**So very nice, I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

_**My mother will start to worry, beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

_**My father will be pacing the floor, listen to the fireplace roar**_

_**So really I'd better scurry, beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_**Maybe just a half a drink more, put some records on while I pour**_

_**The neighbors might think, baby, it's bad out there**_

_**Say, what's in this drink? No cabs to be had out there**_

_**I wish I knew how, your eyes are like starlight now**_

_**To break this spell, I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

_**I ought to say no, no, no, mind if I move in closer?**_

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried, what's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_**I really can't stay, baby don't hold out**_

_**Ah, but it's cold outside**_

_**I simply must go, baby it's cold outside**_

_**The answer is no, baby it's cold outside**_

_**This welcome has been so nice and warm, baby it's cold outside**_

_**Look out the window at the storm**_

_**My sister will be suspicious, actually it's no suspicion**_

_**My brother will be there at the door, please you need to try to go slow**_

_**My maiden that's mind is vicious, oh you're in trouble**_

_**Or maybe just a cigarette more**_

_**I've got to go home, oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_**Say, lend me your coat, It's up to your knees out there**_

_**You've really been grand, I'm feeling you touch my hand**_

_**But don't you see**_

_**How can you do this to me?**_

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow, think of my life long sorrow**_

_**At least there will be plenty implied, If you caught pneumonia and died**_

_**I really can't stay, get over that hold out**_

_**Ah, but it's cold outside**_

The crowd around them cheered and clapped when the song came to an end, and a few who recognised them from the previews shyly asked for autographs. By the time they returned to the apartment, they were both much more calm, and Rachel had managed to wind herself down as they turned the TV on and helped themselves to the Indian take out.


	21. The Brightest Star

**A/N Today's word is User, and the theme is Lights. This is Mercedes PoV, as she waits for the movie to start.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

…

The Brightest Star

"Thank you, Oslo! You've been an amazing audience!" Mercedes blew a kiss to the packed auditorium as she left the stage after her third encore. She still had the meet and greet to do before she could head back to the hotel, and she was starving, too. She glanced at the clock above the dressing room door as she chugged a bottle of water.

It was a little after nine thirty in Oslo, Norway. The meet and greet would last more than an hour, most likely, which meant she'd probably get back to the hotel by eleven thirty, and have just enough time to eat and take an hour nap before she was scheduled to Skype Sam so they could watch the premier together.

"Ms. Jones, they're ready for you!" Maxwell, her tour manager called through the closed door.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" She finished the bottle of water, checked her makeup once more, fluffed her hair, then headed out to the meet and greet.

…

It was after midnight by the time she got back to the hotel. The restaurant was already closed, but the night manager kindly offered to have someone bring up a sandwich and soup for her. She thanked him, and went up to her room. It looked like she would have to forego the nap, but she really wasn't sleepy anyway.

After a moment's hesitation, she stepped out onto her balcony, drawn by the fantastical display Mother Nature was putting on. The Aurora Borealis, or Northern Lights, was beautiful, and something she thought she would never see first hand. The night sky here seemed to go on forever, and the stars shined brighter. They even made the Christmas lights pale in comparison.

A knock on her door drew her attention, and reluctantly she stepped back inside. She thanked the bellhop and gave him a large tip for bringing her dinner so late at night, and sat down to enjoy her hearty fish stew and chicken sandwich. By the time she finished eating, it was after one am local time, about seven twenty back in Ohio.

She set up her laptop, and brought up the Skype window, typing in her username and password. It was a couple minutes before Sam appeared on the screen. "Hey, sorry, was just helping Stacy finish wrapping Stevie's Christmas present! How was the concert?"

She smiled at the blonde man. "It was awesome, as usual. The crowd sang along with every song, and cheered so loud I think they could hear them in Iceland," She laughed. "How long till the movie starts?"

Sam glanced off screen. "A little over thirty minutes. The kids and I are stringing popcorn to hang on the tree, though more of it seems to be going in their mouths than on the string."

"Their mouths, or yours?" Mercedes teased.

Sam laughed. "Okay, you caught me, but we're having fun. I wish you were here."

Mercedes smiled wistfully. "I wish that too, but I'll be home for Christmas, that's just over a week away."

A beep from the computer signaled another Skype call coming through. It was Kurt and Blaine. "Hey guys! Congratulations! I can't wait to watch your movie!" She greeted.

"Hi Mercedes!" Kurt said. "I hope you can enjoy it, since you will only be able to watch it through the screen, and not on the TV itself."

"No worries," Sam said. "I'm DVRing it for her, incase she misses any part!"

"Thanks, Sam! Where are Rachel, Santana, and Brit?"

"I'm here!" Rachel said, popping in behind Blaine's head. "Santana and Brit are on their way over, they should be here any minute."

"Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury will be logging in shortly, along with Dad and Carole," Kurt added.

"I've got the Warblers on my laptop, too," Blaine added, holding up his screen so the two groups could wave at each other.

"Fifteen more minutes!" Stacy exclaimed.

Mercedes scooted back on the bed and started to get comfortable, as the others started to settle down with drinks and snacks.


	22. I Ship Them Like FedEx

**A/N Today's word is Verdict, and the theme is Clothes. I was asked for a little bit of Niff in this story, so here you go! Oh, and shout out to I hate mosquitos for the idea of Edward and Ian's ship name!**

**Funny add on to the chapter title, my Husband is a security guard at a FedEx ground pick up site, and one of the customers was reading a Fanfic on her phone (I don't know which fandom, he didn't ask,) and made a comment about the story, and said she shipped the characters like FedEx, and hubby had to ask me what that meant!**

**Reviews would be awesome, Please!**

…

I Ship Them Like FedEx

"Would you stop fussing over your outfit?" Jeff said in exasperation. "It's not like we're going to a red carpet event! It's just a Skype gathering! No one will notice what you are wearing!"

Nick sighed, knowing his boyfriend was right. "I can pretend, though! Can't I have this one fantasy where one of my best friends makes his big Hollywood debut and invites us to the opening night?"

Jeff laughed at the shorter man. "Fine, but there is not a drop of champagne in the apartment, so you'll have to settle for diet cola. The pizza should be here any minute, and the movie starts in thirty minutes, so if you want to say hi to Blaine and Kurt before it starts, we should log in soon."

Nick adjusted his vest once more, and sat down on the couch, opening the laptop and signing in. He noticed the Wes, David, Thad and Trent were all already online, along with the two stars of the show.

"Hi guys!" Jeff said, waving at the camera. "I'm so excited! I've watched all the previews, and can I just say I already ship Edan!"

Kurt laughed on the screen. "You gave them a ship name?"

The blonde man shook his head. "Not me! It's what the fanfic writers are calling them!"

"Fanfic writers?" Blaine asked. "The movie hasn't even premiered yet, and they are already writing fanfics?"

"Jeff is actually thinking of jumping into the fanfic scene and has been working on an outline for a story based on you two." Nick said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "The verdict is still out on whether he'll actually publish it or not."

Jeff blushed. "Um, I posted the first chapter two hours ago, while you were in the shower!"

The other former Warblers all chimed in then, demanding to know where they could read it. The doorbell rang just then. "The pizza is here," Nick said, getting up to answer the door while Jeff gave out the web address and information on his story.

Kurt must have been a fast typist, and an even faster reader. "Oh my gosh, Jeff! This is amazing! You should write professionally!"

"Well, I didn't want to impose on your big night, but I just sold my first film script!"

"Jeff! That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed, and the others all added their cheers and well wishes.

"Ten minutes!" someone shouted in the background, and everyone started to get settled in.


	23. Amongst Friends

**A/N Going to try and post this with a mobile hotspot. Today's word is Worry, and the theme is Missing.**

**Reviews always appreciated!**

…

**Amongst Friends**

Kurt was beginning to worry, as Santana and Brittany hadn't arrived yet, and they weren't answering their phones. Granted, they could just be making out, but they had promised to be here before the movie started.

As he glanced at the computer screens and noted the familiar faces of his friends and family, he couldn't help thinking of one face that was missing. He'd thought a lot about Finn while filming the movie. His stepbrother would have been so excited for him, he was sure. He really missed the big oaf.

The door to the apartment suddenly swung open, and Santana and Britt hobbled inside, the Latina leaning heavily on the blonde. There was a bloody gash on the darker women's forehead as well.

Kurt jumped to his feet. "Santana! Oh my gosh, what happened?"

It was Britt who answered, looking shaken. "We got mugged!"

"Are you okay? How bad are you injured?" Blaine asked as he took Santana's other arm and helped her to the couch. Kurt rushed into the kitchen for the first aid kit and ice.

Santana was swearing in Spanish as Britt lifted the injured foot and rested it on a pillow on the coffee table.

"The bastard grabbed me by the back of my hair and threw me down an alley. I tripped over a garbage can and twisted my ankle. Then he grabbed our purses and wedding rings!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed as he cleaned the cut on her head. "Did you call the police?"

Brittany shook her head no. "They took our phones, too. We were only half a block from here, so Tana said we should just come here."

"I'll call the police," Blaine said, reaching for the phone, but Santana shook her head, wincing.

"Your movie is starting in five minutes! I'm not missing it!"

"You should at least get checked out at the ER. I don't think you have a concussion, but your ankle is swelling pretty bad," Kurt said.

She waved that off. "I'll go after the movie, and talk to the cops then."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm not missing your movie! I've been looking forward to this for months!"

Kurt smiled and gently hugged her.


	24. The Premier

**A/N Today's word is Yearn, and the theme is Children. It's time for the premier! I still haven't figured out who plays Sarah, so imagine who ever you want.**

**Merry Christmas to All!**

…

The Premier

There was a hushed excitement among the friends and family as the movie began to play, punctuated by a cheer as the beginning credits flashed across the screen, and Kurt and Blaine's names popped up. Rachel let out an unladylike growl when she realized they didn't show her face during her brief scene, only her hands. By the end of the opening montage of young Edward's life in foster care, most of the women (and a few of the men) were wiping tears from their eyes.

"That was so sad!" Brittany said during the first commercial break. "Poor Edward! Why did they make him give away his puppy when he went to live with that other family?"

From one of the computer screens, Emma Pillsbury chimed in. "The poor boy just wants a real family again! All those children just need a family to love them and care for them!" Will put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"That scene with adult Edward and his friend Tony was interesting, especially when Sarah joined them, and sparks flew between her and the best friend," Santana added, wincing as she adjusted her foot. "When does he meet Ian?"

"Should be just after the next commercial break," Kurt answered, taking a sip of his soda. "There's a scene with Ian and his mom talking about the auction first, and another scene with Edward and Sarah."

"It's back on!" Mercedes called out. "Sam, can you turn the volume up just a little? I can barely hear it."

The group laughed when Ian's mother asked if it was some kind of gigolo auction, but the chef assured her that there would be no sex involved, that he was auctioning off his cooking skills, not his body.

"Marie seems like an interesting woman," Carole observed during the second commercial break. "On the one hand, you can tell she really cares about her son, but on the other hand, she's such a...a…"

"Mom?" Burt supplied when his wife couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"Well, yes," Carole replied, "but more complicated than that. I think the fact that she couldn't have any more children after Ian, when both she and Max come from such large families, is what drives her to want grandchildren. I think she felt cheated of having half a dozen children to nurture and feed."

"You could be right, Carole," Kurt said, looking at her on the laptop screen. "I never really thought about what her motivation was."

His stepmother nodded. "Think about what she's always saying about food, wanting to spread joy and love through food. I think she's always had a yearning for a much larger family, like she grew up in, and like her siblings had."

"Oh! Is this the auction scene?" Wes asked from the other computer screen, drawing their attention back to the TV.

After the auction, when Edward meets Ian for the first time, it's obvious that the pale man is attracted to Edward, but Ian is still in the closet at this point, and Edward still hasn't realized he's gay. Ian seems disappointed to learn that the handsome man wants him to teach him how to cook for his fiance's family, but he tries to hide it.

The group of friends teased Blaine a little during the next break, after the scene where Edward burned the first attempt at making the simplest dish, glazed carrots. The next several scenes were Ian and Edward in the kitchen, or out buying ingredients and getting to know each other. There was another scene with Edward and Sarah, and then the snowball fight.

Before they knew it, Edward was bursting through the door of Ian's restaurant, after having just broke up with his fiance, who told him it was okay, that she had fallen in love with his best friend, and the rest of her family encouraged him to track down the man he loved and not let him slip away. Edward and Ian share a sweet kiss, and the scene cuts to their wedding, which takes place the following Christmas Eve. Ian's mother is so happy to welcome Edward to the family, and begins to cry when they tell her they plan to adopt several children over the next few years.

As the end credits begin to roll, their friends all clapped and cheered, and drank a toast to the two stars.

"That was awesome!" Several people said.

"You both did such a great job!" Carole called out.

"I knew you'd make me proud, kiddo!" Burt added. "And Blaine, I'm sure your dad is proud of you, too!"

"Thanks everyone!" Blaine and Kurt said. "We're so lucky we have such wonderful friends and family to share this with!"

"Okay, as great as this has been, I think I need to go to the ER now," Santana said, wincing again as she tried to sit up straighter.

"Oh! Of course!" Blaine said. "Come on, we'll take you, and make sure you talk to the police, too!"


	25. The Finale

**A/N This was supposed to be posted on Christmas night, but by the time we got home, I was exhausted, I hadn't slept much the two nights before Christmas, and I really didn't feel motivated to move around too much on Thursday, either. This is the last chapter of Perfect for Christmas, and there are no more Klaine Advent word prompts, but I did use the Glee Potluck Big Bang theme of Fire in this chapter.**

**The other themes won't fit with this story, but I used the theme from the 26th, Black Friday, in a one shot from my Somewhere, Ohio verse, which takes place after chapter fifteen of Somewhere, Ohio, Season Two, which I finally finished today, too! Look for the one shot, Black Friday!**

**Reviews Greatly Appreciated.**

…

The Finale

Perfect for Christmas became the most watched Hallmark Christmas movie in the history of the franchise, with more than ten million people tuning to watch the premier. Kurt and Blaine became overnight sensations. They accepted the parts in the feature film Ned had offered them, and finished filming the week before Christmas, just in time for the film's Valentine's Day release.

Christmas morning found them cuddled on the couch, next to the fake fireplace that heated their apartment, as they Skyped with Santana and Brittany.

"So, they caught the guy who mugged you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah,' The Latina said, grimacing as she tried to get more comfortable. It turned out the ankle was fractured, not just sprained. "They got the creep as he tried the same tactic on a little old lady over in Queens. Only it wasn't an old lady, it was an undercover cop. He'd already sold our phones, but the cops managed to recover our wedding rings. Everything else I don't care about."

As she spoke, she raised Brittany's hand to show off the white gold band, before kissing it and lowering their hands again.

"I'm happy for you," Blaine said, smiling.

"I'm glad we got to watch your movie," Brittany said. "That night started out scary, but I loved watching you and Blaine falling in love again on TV. And I can't wait to see your new movie in theaters!"

Kurt smiled at the blonde woman. "I think people are going to have fun when they see it. Blaine makes an awesome bumbling Cupid."

His husband blushed. "And Kurt makes a great jaded Broadway star who falls for the goofy stranger who literally falls into his lap."

"There aren't any houses burning down in fires in this one, is there?" Britt asked. "I still cry when I think about them saving the cat, Mr. Tiffles, in your Christmas movie."

Blaine laughed softly. "No fires, and no cats."

They said goodbye to the girls and shut down the laptop, sitting up a little straighter as the timer on the stove pinged.

"The stuffing should be done," Kurt said. "Dad and Carole will be here in about ten minutes. I'll just pop the dinner rolls in to warm them up."

He started to rise, but Blaine pulled him back down. Kurt glanced at him with a confused frown, but his husband just pulled him in for a for a quick kiss.

"You know," Blaine said with a grin, "you really are Perfect for Christmas!"


End file.
